Someone Like You
by Mopsy Anne
Summary: Jared tem a vida perfeita. Tem tudo o que alguém poderia querer e precisar. Mas trocaria num piscar de olhos se tivesse a oportunidade. Ele só queria ser outra pessoa, ter outra vida e com alguém que, definitivamente, não era sua bela esposa. Padackles
1. Chapter 1

**Fandon:** RPS (Real Person Slash)

**Pairing:** Jared e Jensen. Padackles

**Ranking:** N-17

**Aviso:** Contem relação sexual entre homens, consumo de álcool e palavreado pesado. Não gosta, então não leia!

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, o que é uma pena! Portanto, tudo aqui não passa de imaginação minha. Sem fins lucrativos e blá blá blá, mas se alguém quiser me dar dinheiro, juro não reclamar!

**Resumo:** Jared tem a vida perfeita. Tem tudo o que alguém poderia querer e precisar. Mas trocaria num piscar de olhos se tivesse a oportunidade. Ele só queria ser outra pessoa, ter outra vida, com alguém que, definitivamente, não era sua bela esposa.

* * *

><p>Jared suspirou cansado, deitado em seu sofá enquanto encarava o teto. A tv da sala estava ligada, iluminando parcialmente a sala escura, mas ele não estava prestando atenção na programação, qualquer que fosse. Sua mente estava longe e continuaria pelo mesmo rumo se a voz de sua esposa não tivesse lhe trazido de volta.<p>

"Jared, você não vai subir?". A pergunta foi feita baixa, quase com receio e Jared teve vontade de fechar os olhos e fingir que estava dormindo.

Mas não o fez.

"Claro, Gen. Só me dê... Alguns minutos".

Virou então o rosto para a morena parada na entrada da sala, vestindo seu roupão de seda branca, e seus olhos imediatamente recaíram para sua barriga saliente, que suas mãos acariciavam distraidamente. Sentiu o ânimo afundar e desviou os olhos para a tv.

"Só alguns minutos."

Repetiu antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. A ouviu suspirar irritada e murmurar com mau humor e se controlou para não fazer o mesmo, ouvindo com atenção seus passos se afastarem escada acima e sumirem depois da porta se fechar. Levou lentamente a mão ao bolso de sua calça jeans e procurou por seu celular enquanto formulava com calma seu próximo passo. Olhou o visor e viu que marcava 03:03 da manhã. Até pensou em desistir, mas sabia que não conseguiria dormir se não fizesse algo. Se não fizesse agora.

Estava prestes a discar os primeiros números quando o aparelho vibrou em suas mãos, lhe dando um susto. Mas quando viu que era uma mensagem de Jensen, se acalmou e sentou-se no sofá, passando uma das mãos entre os cabelos enquanto continuava a encarar o visor. Sorriu consigo mesmo antes de abrir a SMS, imaginando o quanto poderiam estar sincronizados.

_**"Jay, tá acordado?"**_

Era breve a mensagem e Jared quase pode sentir a hesitação em cada simples palavra daquele texto.

Sentindo-se nervoso como se estivesse prestes a fazer algo errado, começou a responder com pressa.

_**"Não. Mas meu celular responde automaticamente, olha que barato!"**_

Riu para si mesmo enquanto a resposta era enviada, imaginando a reação do outro ao lê-la e se sentou mais confortavelmente no canto do sofá, se apoiando no braço do móvel e colocando uma perna para fora dele, esperando quase que ansiosamente pela resposta do loiro.

_**"Mesmo? Então agora tenho chances de ter uma conversa inteligente!**_

_**Idiota. É sério, estava dormindo?"**_

"_**Não"**_. Começou a responder e por um instante se perguntou por que não ligava para ele de uma vez. _**"Estou vendo tv na sala. Sem sono... E você?"**_

Aquilo era ridículo! Estava começando a se sentir uma pré adolescente esperando por uma resposta como se ela fosse a solução de seus problemas e tal pensamento o fez olhar para as escadas, certificando-se que Genevive não estivesse ali. Sorriu minimamente quando se viu ainda completamente sozinho e então voltou à atenção ao celular que vibrava com uma nova mensagem.

**_"Sozinho em casa. Nada pra fazer"._**

Foi a resposta. Simples e direta, à maneira de Jensen. De primeira, passou pela cabeça de Jared satirizar a frase, mas de alguma maneira parecia ter algo a mais por trás daquelas palavras. Sempre parecia ter algo a mais.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, nervoso. Pensou durante alguns bons minutos em várias respostas para dar, mesmo que não tivesse sido uma pergunta. Mas nada parecia adequado para se dizer no momento.

Desistindo de elaborar algo decente para o outro, começou a digitar qualquer coisa que viesse a mente quando o celular tocou, o nome de Jensen piscando insistente e brilhante no visor. Não esperou nenhum segundo a mais para atender, mas demorou a dizer algo, sua voz parecendo incapaz de sair.

"Jen?"

"Tem certeza de que está acordado?". A voz do mais velho soou rouca e fez Jared estremecer de um jeito que não queria.

"Desculpe. Eu só estava... Distraído."

Jared falava baixo, trazendo o aparelho mais perto dos lábios.

"Tudo bem."

O outro mantinha o mesmo tom de voz, sem vestígios de sono. Seguiu-se um silêncio que não era incomodo. Talvez apenas constrangedor. Jared não ia suportar aquilo por muito tempo.

"Então... Foi abandonado em casa, huh?"

Jensen riu.

"Sim. Danneel está viajando e eu estou sozinho aqui!"

"Jens, eu não estou vendo, mas pela sua voz posso imaginar você fazendo um bico enorme!"

"Engraçadinho você, hein!" a frase foi dita com ironia, mas os dois riram.

O silêncio recomeçava a surgir enquanto as risadas morriam, e Jared mais uma vez tomou a frente da conversa.

"Então..."

"Vem pra cá."

Jensen o interrompeu, indo direto ao ponto e o moreno mais uma vez mordeu o lábio, desta vez pensativo. Não queria ter que inventar uma desculpa para Genevive. Não se sentiria bem com isso. Mas quando deu por si já estava a caminho da porta, a chave do carro entre os dedos.

Não estava inventando desculpas. Basicamente, estava saindo no meio da noite sem nem falar com ela por causa de uma emergência com seu melhor amigo. Bem, não havia emergência alguma, mas poderia ser e... Oh, se detestava tanto por estar inventando desculpas para sua esposa grávida de seu primeiro filho.

Mas não é como se pudesse evitar. Era Jensen.

Jensen lhe chamando. Jensen sorrindo para ele quando abria a porta e o convidava para entrar. Jensen o conduzindo para a sala e lhe oferecendo uma cerveja, sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá. Tão próximo que suas coxas roçavam e seus ombros se tocavam o tempo todo.

Jared reparou que o outro sorria demais. Talvez estivesse um pouco nervoso, assim como ele mesmo estava e nem haviam tantos motivos assim para que estivessem agindo daquela maneira. Como dois estúpidos adolescentes fazendo coisas estúpidas.

"Genevive está bem?". Jensen perguntou, o encarando com um sorriso curto e virando-se ligeiramente para seu lado.

Jared tomou um longo gole de sua garrafa para não ter que responder de imediato e desviou os olhos para a TV, pegando o controle e passando a zapear os canais.

"Está bem. Estava dormindo". Falou somente, jogando-se contra o sofá e suspirando longamente. Deixou em um canal qualquer e virou o rosto para o loiro, esboçando um sorriso. "Filme ou Guitar Hero? Se eu fosse você, escolheria o filme, porque eu te dei uma surra na ultima vez que jogamos!"

Jensen riu e pegou o controle da mão do mais novo, desligando a tv e então o deixando de lado.

"Nós vamos conversar, Jay."

Ele não estava mais sorrindo. E Jared não estava mais sorrindo. Era tão obvio que chegariam neste ponto que se perguntou porque estava tão surpreso com aquilo. Suspirou mais uma vez e o encarou, seu olhar sendo sustentado pelo outro.

"Você costumava ser mais divertido..."

"Eu sou divertido!" Jensen rebateu na hora, aproximando-se um pouco mais. "Sou a companhia mais divertida que você pode ter." Acrescentou com um meio sorriso e Jared pode sentir a alfinetada em suas palavras.

"Sei. E a mais cheia de si também." Tentou rir, mas não conseguiu. Não queria sorrir, não naquele momento.

Voltaram a se encarar em silêncio e sabiam que não havia mais para onde fugir. Jared não saberia dizer se era uma boa idéia ter aceitado o convite, mas agora era tarde demais. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua.

Ok...

"Desde que Genevive engravidou você tem evitado falar comigo" o loiro começou com uma acusação, que não era nem de longe sem fundamentos.

"Eu sei, mas..."

"E quando fala evita tocar neste assunto. Como se não quisesse me envolver nisso. Como se não quisesse que eu fizesse parte disso."

"Não é bem assim..."

Era exatamente assim. Jared já tinha desviado os olhos neste ponto, não suportava o olhar fixo e a voz calma e controlada do outro o perfurando daquela maneira.

"Não quer que eu me intrometa, Jay? Não quer compartilhar este momento da sua vida com o seu melhor amigo?"

"Jen, eu..." Estava desconcertado. Cada palavra o atingia como uma pedrada.

Mas não tinha o que falar, nem saberia por onde começar. Jensen não estava apenas o confrontando, estava realmente magoado e isso estava tão claro em seus olhos que seria absurdo negar.

Relutante, pegou a cerveja das mãos do mais velho e a colocou no chão, junto com a sua. Estava tão nervoso que era quase palpável o quanto isto começava a incomodar. Passou a mão nos cabelos novamente e respirou fundo.

Mas antes que pudesse falar o que planejava, antes que tivesse real noção do que estava acontecendo, seu próprio corpo tomou a frente de suas vontades. Segurou o rosto do loiro e se aproximou até que seus lábios estivessem colados, quase violentamente. Prendeu a respiração sem perceber e fechou os olhos com força, sentindo que não conseguiria encarar Jensen naquele momento.

O loiro não se manifestou por um longo tempo. Fosse choque, confusão, qualquer coisa. Quando se lembrou que tinha que agir de alguma maneira, não foi exatamente para afasta-lo. Mas também não correspondeu. Apenas apoiou as mãos no estofado e observou o rosto concentrado do outro, o deixando fazer o que quisesse.

E demorou um tempo longo demais até que Jared caísse em si e percebesse realmente o que estava fazendo. Abriu os olhos e encarou o loiro de muito perto, afastando-se imediatamente. Levantou-se e ofegou, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do outro, tentando descobrir o que faria em seguida.

Optou pela opção mais fácil, se afastando aos poucos, enquanto Jensen levantava-se também, aproximando-se um passo a cada outro que Jared dava para trás.

"Jay, calma..."

Era tão ridículo. Jared tinha sido o errado, o havia beijado e agora era Jensen que tentava acalmar a situação.

Mas era tarde demais para não surtar com a situação. Antes que pudesse ouvir qualquer outra palavra, o moreno se esquivou do mais velho e praticamente correu para a porta, sua mão já caçando a chave do carro em seu bolso.

Dirigiu sem saber se estava bem o suficiente para isso e desligou o celular durante o trajeto de volta para casa quando o celular tocou. Nem mesmo viu quem era e não queria realmente saber.

Chegou em casa ainda atônito, mas evitou fazer barulho. Subiu enquanto abria o cinto e desabotoava a camisa, entrando no quarto no mais absoluto silêncio, certificando-se antes que Genevive continuava a dormir.

Observou o corpo coberto da mulher por alguns segundos antes de retirar o resto das roupas, ficando apenas com a boxer branca, e deitou-se com cuidado ao seu lado.

Essa era a sua vida. Aquele era o seu lugar. Teria um filho com sua mulher e se sentiria grato por isso eternamente.

Era isso que deveria se convencer antes de realmente surtar por pensar que se sentia mais feliz ao lado do melhor amigo.

Continua...

* * *

><p><em>Realmente, faz um bom tempo que não escrevo fanfics, mas ultimamente tenho lido algumas que me fizeram ter vontade de voltar a fazer isso. É a minha primeira RPS publicada e Padackles também e eu dedico ela a Midnight Desire, que é uma grande inspiração para qualquer um que goste de uma boa leitura.<em>

_Bem, me deixem saber se estou no caminho certo, ok? Reviews são sempre bem vindas! =)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandon:** RPS (Real Person Slash)

**Pairing:** Jared e Jensen. Padackles

**Ranking:** NC-17

**Aviso:** Contem relação sexual entre homens, consumo de álcool e palavreado pesado. Não gosta, então não leia!

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, o que é uma pena! Portanto, tudo aqui não passa de imaginação minha. Sem fins lucrativos e blá blá blá, mas se alguém quiser me dar dinheiro, juro não reclamar!

* * *

><p>Não poderia ser um dia mais estranho na vida de Jensen. Passou a noite em claro, remoendo aquele momento, aquele beijo que nem mesmo foi ele quem deu. Não estava bravo com Jared. Imaginava que ele estava tão confuso quanto. Mas... Aquilo!<p>

Definir o que sentia em relação ao beijo era quase impossível. Não tinha odiado, mas não é como se tivesse adorado. Por Deus, era seu melhor amigo e ele o amava imensamente, mas não da maneira romântica.

Nunca havia parado para pensar seriamente nos dois daquele jeito. "J2", "Padackles", o que fosse que inventassem, não passava de imaginação de fãs. Fantasia. Havia se permitido imaginar apenas por que era impossível evitar a cena em sua cabeça, mas nada demais.

Certo?

Revirou na cama e passou as mãos pelo rosto, não conseguia nem raciocinar direito. Já era quase meio-dia e ainda não sabia o que fazer. Tinha vontade de ligar para Jared, mas o que iria falar? Se desculparia por algo que não fez? Que tipo de pessoa faria isso?

Estava decidido a simplesmente esperar e ver o que aconteceria, mas queria de uma maneira quase dolorosa saber como Jared estava agora.

x x x

Se por um lado Jensen se remoia em pensamentos, por outro, Jared se recusava a fazer o mesmo.

Era um dos raros momentos que passava com sua esposa, tratando de assuntos com relação ao bebê. Genevive preferia ficar longe das pequenas reformas. Mudar o piso, providenciar móveis, pintura ou qualquer outra mudança era imediatamente jogado na mão de "profissionais". Decoradores.

Já Jared gostava de participar de tudo, mesmo quando estava longe, e aquilo estava quase se tornando uma terapia para ele.

A morena revirava os olhos enquanto o marido discutia a montagem do quarto com os montadores da cômoda recém chegada. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas até que estava se divertindo no momento. Se distraía e aquele era o seu maior objetivo no momento.

Mesmo quando o trabalho já estava feito, insistiu para que a esposa opinasse nas decisões e quase se arrependeu quando começaram uma discussão bem ali, no quarto que deveria ser apenas motivo de alegria para eles.

Quando a morena enfatizou mais uma vez que preferia ficar longe do trabalho, Jared não conseguiu conter o olhar de escárnio para ela.

"Então é disso que se trata? Nosso filho não passa de _trabalho_ para você, Gene?"

"Não distorça as minhas palavras!" Genevive rebateu a voz alterada "Eu estou falando destas reformas. Eu nunca disse nada sobre nosso filho, Jared!"

O moreno passou uma mão sobre o rosto cansado, desviando o olhar dela por um segundo.

"Talvez seja este o problema então."

Havia comentado mais para si mesmo, mas não fez questão de baixar o tom de voz. Voltou a encará-la e pode ver seu rosto se distorcer em descrença. Mas não retiraria o que havia dito, não pediria desculpas. E Genevive pareceu entender perfeitamente quais seriam as atitudes do marido.

"Então é isso? Eu não ligo para o nosso filho, Jared?" Ela falou com mágoa na voz, sustentando o olhar do moreno. Parecia procurar algo nos olhos claros dele, mesmo sem ter certeza se queria encontrar. "Quer saber? Talvez seja você o problema!"

Genevive deu as costas para o marido, os olhos vermelhos de raiva e mágoa, mas se recusando a dar continuidade à discussão. Jared a ouviu bater a porta do quarto com força, mas não saiu do lugar. Se ela quisesse dar a ultima palavra, não se importava.

Achou melhor sair para não dar mais nenhuma brecha para outras brigas. Não tinha um rumo certo, mas inevitavelmente pensou em Jensen e riu nervoso consigo mesmo. O único que queria ver era aquele quem tentava evitar.

Talvez esta fosse a oportunidade perfeita para se acertarem. Iria até ele e conversariam. Simplesmente conversariam. Jared devia uma explicação a Jensen, isso não tinha como negar. Talvez devesse uma a si mesmo também.

Decidido, dirigiu para a casa do mais velho, mesmo sem saber exatamente o que diria. Ainda que nervoso, sentia-se ansioso com a possibilidade de resolver as coisas entre ele e seu melhor amigo. Porque era isso que Jensen era e sempre seria. Sempre.

Estacionou em frente a casa dele, não estranhando ter chegado tão depressa ali. Já quase passava a raiva que sentiu enquanto estava com a esposa e automaticamente passava a mão pelos cabelos enquanto descia do carro e se dirigia para a porta da frente, sacando o celular do bolso. Nenhuma mensagem ou telefonema de Genevive e isso era, de certo modo, bom.

Seu coração tamborilava no peito tão forte que talvez fosse possível escutá-lo de longe e ele se demorou alguns segundos em frente a porta antes de bater, sentindo-se cada vez mais ansioso. Se Jensen resolvesse não atende-lo...

Esfregou as mãos no rosto e nem reparou quando foi encarado por um par de olhos muito curiosos em suas costas.

"Jared?"

O moreno congelou, pego desprevenido. Virou-se devagar, sem saber o que dizer para uma Danneel que ainda o observava com interesse. Aos poucos, esboçou um sorriso enquanto ela se aproximava, abraçando o moreno com a força que podia.

"Eu querendo fazer uma surpresa e sou surpreendida. Assim não vale!" Danneel falou com humor, esticando o corpo para poder passar os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

Muito devagar, Jared lembrou-se de abraçá-la de volta, só então reparando nas malas que ela havia deixado para trás.

"Danneel, eu..." Sem perceber, estava quase gaguejando, sem conseguir realmente dizer alguma coisa.

"Isso que eu chamo de _inusitado_!"

Jensen os observava da porta, os braços cruzados e os olhos fixos na cena a sua frente. Danneel imediatamente soltou-se de Jared, correndo na direção do marido para abraçá-lo e beijá-lo nos lábios.

"Surpresa?" Ela tentou, ainda com a mesma animação e foi prontamente recebida pelos braços do loiro, que riu baixinho, retribuindo o gesto.

O moreno ainda estava no mesmo lugar, sem ter certeza se queria observar a cena ao seu lado. Pensou em virar-se de uma vez e sair dali, mas não podia. Não sabia o que fazer. Foi a voz de Jensen que o tirou de seu quase estupor.

"Não sabia que viria, Jay." Ele falou com sua calma habitual, passando pelo mais novo para pegar as malas da esposa.

"Acho que ele pensou o mesmo que eu e veio te fazer uma surpresa também!" A ruiva riu, parada a porta. "Chegou agora, certo?"

"Ah... Sim..." Novamente estava balbuceando e passando a mão pelos cabelos, parando apenas quando Jensen lhe entregou uma das bagagens, o olhando demoradamente.

"Vamos entrar?"

Jared olhou para Danneel a porta, esperando pelos dois, e aquilo parecia ser mais do que poderia suportar. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e deu um meio sorriso para Jensen.

"Acho melhor eu ir... Vocês devem querer matar as saudades, não quero atrapalhar"

"Deixe de bobagem e entre logo!" Danneel riu e entrou, deixando a porta aberta para os dois.

O loiro desviou os olhos e a seguiu, claramente esperando que Jared fizesse o mesmo. E isso era exatamente o que o moreno menos queria fazer no momento e tudo o que pensava enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si era em como sairia dali sem parecer um desesperado em fugir.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fandon:** RPS (Real Person Slash)

**Pairing:** Jared e Jensen. Padackles

**Ranking:** NC-17

**Aviso:** Contem relação sexual entre homens, consumo de álcool e palavreado pesado. Não gosta, então não leia!

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, o que é uma pena! Portanto, tudo aqui não passa de imaginação minha. Sem fins lucrativos e blá blá blá, mas se alguém quiser me dar dinheiro, juro não reclamar!

* * *

><p>Jared estava desconfortável. Seu bom senso lhe dizia para evitar contato, mas seus olhos sempre lhe traiam, acompanhando os movimentos de Jensen, focando-se em suas mãos e em como elas estavam sempre tocando Danneel. Em seus ombros, sua cintura, seu rosto.<p>

Estavam na sala, bebendo e conversando. Jensen e Danneel falavam animados sobre a viagem da ruiva e Jared contentava-se em alternar os goles em sua cerveja e apenas acenar com a cabeça, soltando um "Hm" vez ou outra.

Não tinha coragem de olhar para o rosto do loiro, principalmente se parasse para pensar no que tinha ido fazer ali e, droga, só de lembrar-se daquele beijo seus olhos se desviaram para os lábios de Jensen.

Foi então que percebeu que estava sendo observado por ele enquanto Danneel falava e mexia em algo dentro de sua bolsa. Jensen estava recostado calmamente no sofá, um dos braços passando por trás da esposa ao longo do móvel e a outra mão pousada em sua própria perna, mas seu rosto estava totalmente virado para Jared, o observando com certa curiosidade e algo como expectativa.

Não desviou o olhar nem mesmo quando a ruiva voltou à atenção para eles, estendendo um pequeno embrulho para o moreno, dizendo alguma coisa que não foi entendida de primeira, o fazendo piscar ao olhá-la.

"Como...?" Ele perguntou perdido, aceitando o embrulho mesmo assim e Danneel apenas sorriu simpática, repetindo calmamente.

"É um presente, Jared. Para você e Genevive."

Ao ouvir o nome da esposa, Jared sorriu nervoso e encarou o presente em suas mãos, sem saber se deveria abrir imediatamente ou não. Resolveu deixar de lado e voltou o olhar para a ruiva.

"Obrigado, Danneel!" Murmurou e sorriu um pouco mais, voltando a beber sua cerveja apenas para manter a boca ocupada e não ter que dizer mais nada, mas arrependeu-se imediatamente ao sentir o liquido já quente tocar sua língua. Engoliu mesmo assim, tentando fugir do desconforto de ter dois pares de olhos curiosos em sua direção.

"Você não vai abrir?" A pergunta veio do loiro, que parecia não ter movido um músculo sequer desde a conversa entre Jared e Danneel.

A voz grossa e sempre calma de Jensen mandou arrepios involuntários no moreno, o mantendo calado por um tempo. Tempo suficiente para pensar que aquela era a oportunidade perfeita se ele quisesse sair dali.

Tentou sorrir o mais normalmente possível e colocou a cerveja na mesa de centro, tendo a certeza de que não conseguiria dar nem mais um gole na bebida.

"Acho melhor deixar para abrir junto com a Gen, certo?" Olhou para a ruiva, soando o mais convincente possível e quando ela retribuiu, percebeu que aquela era a brecha que ele esperava e continuou "Aliás, melhor ir agora, antes que eu abra sozinho!"

O moreno se levantou, sendo seguido pelo loiro.

"Eu te acompanho até o carro" Jesen falou casualmente, sem dar espaço para que alguém o contrariasse, beijando o rosto de Danneel enquanto um Jared muito sem graça os observava.

Pelo jeito que o loiro o estava encarando durante aquele tempo todo, Jared supôs que este fosse o momento em que ele seria colocado contra a parede. Jensen iria exigir explicações sobe o beijo e, droga, lá se iam seus olhos novamente para os lábios dele.

Jared se despediu de Danneel, agradeceu mais uma vez o presente e se dirigiu para a porta, seguido de Jensen. Sabia que não deveria estar se sentindo tão nervoso, uma vez que o mais velho parecesse bem calmo com a situação. Calmo até demais.

Andaram devagar e em silêncio até o carro e Jared não sabia mais como interpretar a falta de palavras do loiro. Observando bem, Jensen parecia mal se preocupar com algo. Agia até como se não se importasse. Pior. Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Por alguma razão, aquilo atingiu Jared mais do que se fosse o contrario. Talvez soubesse lhe dar com um Jensen emputecido, que o socasse ou o mandasse se afastar. Mas era fraco com indiferença, assim como a maioria dos seres humanos normais. Preferia ser um problema a ser invisível.

Mas não seria ele a dizer algo. Se Jensen iria agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, Jared podia muito bem fazer o mesmo! Suspirou quando pararam e se virou com um sorriso no rosto.

"Desculpe ter aparecido sem avisar." Falou ainda sorrindo, apenas para quebrar o silencio.

"Tudo bem..." o loiro respondeu dando de ombros, apenas esperando o outro ir.

Jared ainda abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas sua voz morreu na garganta. Jensen realmente iria agir como se estivesse tudo normal entre eles, que o beijo roubado nunca tinha acontecido. E, no final, talvez o mais velho estivesse com razão. Sem perguntas ou respostas que não gostariam de ouvir, sem nada que interferisse a amizade que tinham.

Dividido entre aliviado e decepcionado, Jared abriu a porta do carro, sendo apenas observado pelo outro. Como gostaria de saber o que se passava na cabeça dele.

"Então... Obrigado por me acompanhar, Jen" Falou por fim, depois de entrar e voltar a fechar a porta, o encarando através do vidro por um momento, sem saber exatamente o que dizer, esquecendo por um segundo que os vidros eram filmados e Jensen não podia vê-lo.

Pôs as mãos no volante e finalmente desviou o olhar, desistindo de extrair algo do outro e suspirando longamente mais vez, finalmente pronto para sair dali, quando Jensen bateu no vidro, curvando-se para que seu rosto ficasse na altura do outro. Jared baixou o vidro e antes que pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, sentiu o loiro segurar seu rosto com as duas mãos ao mesmo tempo em que unia seus lábios.

Jensen estava com a cabeça para dentro do carro e mantinha as mãos firmes no outro, o impedindo de se afastar. Jared, mesmo que quisesse, não podia. Não conseguiria fazer nada que não fosse arregalar os olhos e encarar Jensen.

Pego totalmente desprevenido, seu cérebro só registrou o que estava acontecendo e que deveria corresponder quando o loiro se afastou, terminando tudo tão depressa quanto havia começado. Jared teve tempo apenas de ver o sorriso de lado de Jensen enquanto ele lhe dava as costas.

"Até mais, Jay"

A mente do moreno gritou e ele não soube exatamente como conseguiu sair do carro tão rápido, alcançando Jensen a tempo de agarrá-lo pelo braço.

"O que foi isso?" Jared perguntou ligeiramente irritado, mesmo que não tivesse motivos para se sentir assim, mas aquelas ações do loiro... Não saber o que o outro queria o frustrava e o tirava do sério.

Jensen porem apenas olhou para a mão de Jared que o segurava com certa força e deu um sorriso de lado, sem se preocupar em soltar-se dele. Deixou uma risada escapar de seus lábios, como se risse de uma piada extremamente sem graça, só então o encarando.

"Vamos fazer assim, Jared. Você me conta o que aconteceu ontem e, daí sim, eu te conto o que foi isso de agora. Que tal?"

A voz firme e o olhar sério do loiro deixaram Jared desconcertado. Aos poucos soltou o braço de Jensen, enquanto tentava encontrar a própria voz, mesmo que não tivesse as palavras certas para dizer.

"Jensen..."

"Amanhã" Jensen o interrompeu, baixando ainda mais o tom de voz "Teremos gravação. Conversaremos no estúdio." Dando a conversa por encerrada, se desvencilhou do outro, lhe dando um ultimo olhar decidido antes de entrar.

Ainda levaram alguns segundos para que o moreno suspirasse como se estivesse prendendo a respiração até aquele momento. Era quase constrangedora a maneira como Jensen conduzia aquela situação, mesmo quando era ele, Jared, quem tivesse começado com tudo.

Voltou ao caro e imediatamente fechou o vidro, como se isso pudesse mantê-lo longe de qualquer confusão. Deu a partida no carro ainda perdido em pensamentos, tentando entender o que infernos se passava na cabeça do mais velho. Porque se Jared não batia bem das idéias, Jensen não ficava muito atrás. Não mesmo.

O trajeto de volta a sua casa tinha sido tão automático que ele se surpreendeu quando percebeu que já havia chegado. Havia até mesmo se esquecido de que não queria voltar tão cedo depois de sua briga com Genevive e passou um bom tempo dentro do carro, tentando decidir entre entrar de uma vez na casa ou ficar ali dentro por mais alguns minutos.

"Deixe de se criança, Jared".

Passou as mãos pelo rosto e quis se chutar por conseguir complicar tanto a própria vida. Pegou o presente que haviam ganhado de Danneel e entrou antes que mudasse de idéia, indo direto para o quarto procurar a esposa. Iria se desculpar com ela e depois, quem sabe, se mataria na banheira antes que desse um jeito de estragar um pouco mais as coisas.

Continua...


End file.
